The Conference Valuation
The Conference Valuation is the seventeenth episode of the twelfth season of The Big Bang Theory. Synopsis Bernadette and Penny go to San Diego for a weekend-long pharmaceutical sales convention. Meanwhile, Howard, Raj, Leonard, Amy, and Sheldon conduct experiments on Michael and Halley, which makes Leonard realize his mother experimented on him in his childhood. Plot At midnight, Penny is holding a meeting at Zangen regarding their inflaminex drug and using their slogan “It’s a brand new day.”, when Bernadette shows up and tells everyone to leave. The next day, Bernadette leaves to go to San Diego for a weekend-long conference, putting Howard in charge of Michael and Halley. In Apartment 4A, Penny has packed so much luggage, it’s like she’s leaving Leonard. Leonard is unsure what to do for the weekend since Penny isn’t around. Howard invites them to play games at his house and look after his kids, the latter of which Sheldon doesn’t intend to do. At the conference, Penny is doing a superb job pushing their drug. Her work catches the attention of Bernadette’s arch-enemy Danny, whose company is making a similar drug. As Howard attends to Michael and Halley while Raj and Leonard are starting a card game, Sheldon and Amy arrive, since Sheldon purchased a book about experimenting on children. Howard doesn’t like the sound of it, so they decide to think of it as playing with them. Looking through the book, Amy and Raj discover the tests are simple and harmless, one of which involves trying to check the kids’ hand dominance. Howard calls Bernadette to ask where the barbecue tongs are, giving her the impression that he’s grilling until he says they’re playing with the kids. Danny takes the opportunity to talk to Penny, saying that his company is always looking for great salespeople like her. As they dangle toys over the kids, Sheldon is eager to make the test more interesting. Danny gives Penny his business card just as Bernadette returns and tells him to skedaddle. Their coworker Karen lets it slip that Danny offered Penny a job. As the gang starts to do the tests, Leonard starts to feel like there’s something familiar about it. Sheldon starts to really enjoy working with the kids and hopes to feed them when it gets to their dinner time. Raj is very surprised that Sheldon is taking such an interest in kids. Leonard begins to have flashbacks to his childhood when his mother experimented on him. Walking into their hotel room, Bernadette is outraged that Penny took Danny’s business card, leading to an argument between them, with Bernadette saying that the only reason Penny got her job was because no one else was looking for her to be the head of their sales team. Furious, Penny leaves the room. Meanwhile, as Howard and Sheldon are giving the kids a bath, Raj is helping himself to one of the twenty fancy pears from the box that Penny gave Bernadette in gratitude, and sits down with Amy, asking her if she really thinks she can manipulate Sheldon into liking kids; Amy reminds him that she and Sheldon had sex together and got married. Sheldon comes downstairs, thrilled that he got to get some hands-on experience with Howard’s children. In the bathroom, Leonard is on the phone with his mother, who confesses that she performed many small experiments on him over time and that she has more to do in the future. Penny is meeting with Danny and proceeds to make her an offer which he writes on a napkin when Bernadette shows up, and vows that she is not about to give Penny up that easily. Penny then states that she’s happy working with Bernadette and turns Danny down. As he and Amy are getting ready for bed, Sheldon reflects on the great day he had and is thinking about when they become parents. Sheldon wants at least up to fifteen kids, or any number divisible by three. Amy points out that it would be a great number of kids, to which Sheldon says that it’s nothing for a frog. Amy apologizes for the fact that she’s not a frog, but Sheldon reassures her that she’s good enough for him, then kisses her on the cheek before going to bed. Cast Gallery Trivia Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:The Big Bang Theory Episodes Category:Television episodes